I dreamed a dream
by Aimless Dreamer
Summary: Hitomi reflects on her dream... Hinted VanHitomi. Please RR!


I dreamed a dream

"Hitomi do you mind they are my best china plates and I want the design to last a little bit longer" Hitomi was snapped out of her revarie and stared at her Mother in shock "huh?" Her Mother laughed and took the plate Hitomi was holding out of her hands and placed it on the draining board "you've been scrubbing at that plate for at least five minutes now honestly Hitomi what has got into you?" "Oh umm nothing just you know daydreaming" she turned her emerald eyes back towards the window watching the birds fly away from the upcoming winter. "Ahh I see placing all your memories and dreams on those wings?"her mother asked almost wisely. Hitomi was completely confused now "placing my what on wings?" she asked. Mrs Kanzaki smiled seemingly wistful "I meant placing your dreams and memories on the wings of those birds hoping desperately someone will hear and see them and set them free""I guess so...Yes that's what I'm doing I just..." Hitomi trailed off and sighed.

"Want something you can never have?" Hitomi shook her head "no I just I want to be free again not always wondering if I made the right choice of coming back here wondering if I should of stayed if I would of been truely happy there or here as a matter of fact I just want to figure out if I can back to being who I was before and live out all my dreams and hopes and eventually move on and loving someone else like I loved him." Hitomi snapped out of her rambling state blushingly and turned back to her Mother who was studying her intently. "Sorry" she muttered her Mum shook her head "don't be it sounded as if you really needed to get all that out I understand I was your age once you know I had dreams like yours, you know." "In all honestly you remind me of your GrandMother she was just like you she made a lot of important choices when she was young too. I think because of your resembleance that's why she loved you as much as her children even more actually for a while I was very jealous of you, you always seemed to get a lot more attention then me I sound very childish don't I? Well anyway like I said I was very jealous of you and when she finally broke the news of her dying I was very bitter at that point and never really cared until the day she died she called me to her deathbed and said "Darling I love you more then anything in the World you are my child and I wouldn't be anything without you. I'm proud of you, of the woman you have become, of the children you have brought into this world you made each day worth living a little bit more and for that I'm very thankful don't live your life in bitterness sweetheart." Her Mother paused giving them both a chance to wipe away the tears that fell down their faces. Finally they both stopped crying and Mrs Kanzaki straightened her hair "I need to get to that dinner party now we'll talk later darling see you later" she kissed Hitomi on her forehead and left.

After Hitomi had finished washing the dishes she turned on the radio full blast and wandered about the house trying to find something to occupy her attention nothing seemed to catch it however. Pausing at the doorway of her room Hitomi strained to hear the music coming from the radio in the living room when a verse found its way up to her.

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

"I've laid down my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings." Hitomi repeated ignoring the tears that once again made their lonely path down her cheeks. "See what tomorrow brings" She walked towards the window and stared out at the grey sky threatening to realise it's own tears. _" Placing your memories and dreams on those wings hoping someone will hear them and set them free" _Her Mother whispered in her mind "It means letting go of them dosen't it? Moving on..." Hitomi realised talking softly to the sky. Hearing thunder roar in the distance as if it was answering her question. _"Don't live your life in bitterness sweetheart." _"That's what I'm doing Grandma arn't I clinging on to a fairytale that is making me bitter?" Her GrandMother didn't answer of course. Hitomi sobbed bitterly not knowing what to do when....

_And still I dream he'll come for me. That we'll live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be. And there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be. So much different from the hell I'm living. So different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed. The dream I dreamed._

The radio still playingdownstairs had given her the answer. She sniffed slightly "of course" she muttered "Some dreams you're meant to let go off, life isn't a hell, life is the reality you have to live. I have so much life I have to live" She looked back up to the sky that was now crying openly she smiled slightly remembering "it wipes everything away" she let it take her dream, her fairytale, she let herself live, letting the bitterness wipe away with the skys tears. "I never will forget you I wouldn't even if I wanted too but I need to go on Van I can't live like this anymore you understand right?" "I still love you no matter what you are my friend, my soulmate, _my dream._"

dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream

There done! Now if you want to flame saying OMG they love each other foreva their gonna stay together foreva too! Then please go and fuck yourselves before you do. I'm sick of V/H crap yeah it's cute it's nice but I'm sick of it do you honestly think Hitomi or Van for that matter are gonna pine their lives away? Fuck no! I don't think Hitomi will give up her family Earth is her world do you honestly think she will give it up for one guy? No! Will Van do the same? Ummm excuse me but Fanelia is his World his pissing Holy Grail! Even if it is for Hitomi he won't give it up. Please people it's getting old your starting to look silly now don't you think its time you put the fairytale book away. Don't you think your too old for fairytales? Before anyone asks the same questions as my friend 1.) Escaflowne has one of the best endings I've ever seen in anime I love the ending it was perfect. 2.)No I never believed in fairytales or yucky fluffy happy ever afters. 3.)Yes I've been in love and yes I know how important it is to move on with life if you are separated A great author once said in a novel "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Right song stuff: The first song extract is Melodies of life from Final Fantasy 9 the second I dreamed a dream from Les Miserables the "it wipes everything away" bit is what Allen says in episode 25.

Disclaimer: Don't own well I own the DVDs thats about it 'nuff said

Thank you that is all

J


End file.
